


The Horror Of Our Love

by ViridescentCrow



Series: Palliating Fate [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate version I guess?, Blood, Descriptive Death, F/M, I combined BBL and canon universe for this, Major character death - Freeform, Poor hiyoko, Ryouta's love is unrequited, Shuu's love is dangerous, creepy shuu is creepy, he's only in the first chapter, just a heads up, mixed universes, poor Ryouta, something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridescentCrow/pseuds/ViridescentCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be a horrific thing. Sometimes it leads others to do crazy things and other times it leads for them to be silenced.</p><p>For good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Most Fowl Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> They're all humans, but for the sake of understanding later stories, I'll explain this now. There are 'original humans' those born human who are only human. 'Bird humans' are those who were born birds but can have evolved to the point where they can choose to appear as humans or as birds. 
> 
> To make it even easier, just assume everybirdie choosing to appear as a human unless otherwise noted. 
> 
> Got it? Cool.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story of mine!

He didn't want to go out on such a night but he felt he had no choice. This was for his best friend, after all. Hiyoko Tousaka- the girl who had stolen Ryouta's heart without any prior knowledge. Not that it mattered much..Seeing as she knew nothing about how he felt about her.

That had nothing to do with this matter, however. His unrequited feelings were well hidden even under the most obvious of signs- but this wasn't about that. This was about Hiyoko joining the infirmary staff. She'd done so for an after school activity- for god knows what reason. Ryouta had tried to talk her out of it originally, claiming they were already well staffed enough with Yuuya and Dr. Iwamine- but Hiyoko persisted. She claimed that if he ever needed to be down there sometime that she could help take care of him- something she's always seemed to do...Ever since the day he was born, Hiyoko was always taking care of him..

Of course, a young teenagers fantasy about his crush taking care of him and nursing him to health was thought about- but only for a minute. He quickly had dismissed the thoughts. Not only would it never happen but this was the infirmary they were talking about. With the creepy ninja doctor..He was always so suspicious and strange...And with the constant rumors about such a place, everything had began to make Ryouta paranoid. The staffing there was already pretty small, sure, and asking her to leave was childish- but he couldn't shake this feeling. It was foul and sickening, leaving a rebarbative feeling to swarm in his brain as he thought of all the horrible ends Hiyoko could meet by continuing to stay in such a seedy, dark place. Many nights he lay awake in his bed and worried about her well being, nightmares of her death crawling through his dreams. Some nights he barely slept.

He had to tell her. Soon. 

It wasn't as if she didn't already know, either. It was common knowledge among the school that students who went there were never seen again..Well, maybe not common knowledge and more of a rumor- as Ryouta often went there himself and returned- but still! Being so close to that doctor was a dangerous, dangerous thing. His subtle comments that were mumbled, that piercing, unwavering gaze.

Not to mention he wasn't very friendly either. He was as sour as a lemon sometimes with his blank gaze and empty, emotionless face. Everything about that man screamed to run in the other direction.

Ryouta, of all people, should know. He was often trapped in the infirmary due to his weak stomach. Encased in the curtains and sheets, buried beneath the clean stench of bleached linens and medicine. It burned his nostrils and wafted a sense of foreboding- much like a hospital morgue. Dread hung heavy in the air, festooned upon the ceiling like an invisible web of deceit and lies. Ryouta didn't enjoy any of the time spent there and if he could he would avoid it. But as fate would have it, Ryouta was required to make frequent trips due to his poor health.

It was always unnerving- from the unsettling silent room to the eerily quiet movements the doctor made and that look in his violet eyes. That damning posture that was reserved and calculating...

Cold. 

Yes, that fit. Cold. Very, very cold.

Ryouta sighed and shook his head. Thinking like this was starting to make him feel anxious and nervous. He caught himself glancing over his shoulder from time to time, his paranoia growing. This was getting silly... It wasn't as if the doctor was following him and watching his every move- Ryouta was sure he'd have much more important things to do- and even if he was following Ryouta before, he must have gotten bored now. Ryouta wasn't very exciting...Between jobs, school and home, he didn't have much free time left- he was quite the busy bird. 

Speaking of which, he was on his way home from one of his many jobs before he forced himself not to go to Hiyoko's home. She lived on the outskirts of the city, so it was a bit of a walk from downtown. While it seemed it would be easier to just go there now when they were both out of school and away from the disaster zone known as the infirmary, it was fairly late in the night. Barging in would be rude and she wasn't answering her phone so she must be asleep..It would have to wait until tomorrow. For sure, he would tell her. Ryouta would force himself to say it tomorrow. 

~

 

This was just terrible, really. Ryouta's cowardice knew no bounds. Even if he promised himself that he would tell her- even if he swore- he couldn't. The words wouldn't come out right and it was never the right time.

That's what he kept telling himself, anyways.

 

The next time he saw her, he would say it. It didn't matter what has happening or where they were- he would tell her. She needed to know-

He feared her life depended on it...


	2. Blood Red Suits You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty deeds done by the doctor himself happen in this chapter.

Only fools walk hand in hand with death. Only those who wish for an end will blindly walk into the dark with a smile, as if life has a finite grip on them. As if they are anchored here in this reality, in the world. 

A fools life is a meaningless one. 

 

Yet..

Hiyoko Tousaka seemed to prove herself a fool time and time again. Always showing up here, in the very den of sin, with a smile. Always close to Shuu, throwing suspicion to the wind and throwing away ever seed of doubt anyone had ever tried to sow in her mind...

What a stupid, stupid girl. 

 

A fool, no doubt, but a fool with a purpose. She had some meaning to her life.

Ah, but only after she was dead, that is. Irony in its purest form. So much so that it made Shuu's lips twitch with the ghost a smile, his soul singing with excitement. How he'd love to see how she reacted, to watch as she faded from her life and into a more useful meaning- a truly useful specimen! The research he could conduct would be gloriously beautiful. Such exquisite a sample and so rare an opportunity...

One door would open as another would close in the same moment. Her death would end the strange emotion bubbling up beneath the smooth surface of his aloof mask that she brought with her when she brought herself around the doctor. It was odd and strange- he hadn't felt it for a long, long while. Not since his younger years as a researcher. Studying under the magnificent mind of Ryuuji Kawara, feelings of an emotion he was reluctant to name budding within him.

It was then he had found his love for research. He had speculated at first that perhaps his emotions were for his superior, Ryuuji Kawara, but later he had defined it. It was not love for another, no, no, he was sure it was a love for the mans work. An admiration for his research and the amazing things accomplished by such a gifted mind.

Shuu was only partly sure of it. Back then he might of questioned that safe observation but after it had been so many years, Shuu's doubt had had time to fester and grow. It was useless now and he had long since moved on from such emotions but he still contemplated his ability to feel the emotion once more. While it may not be directed toward the exuberant and intelligent Ryuuji, it was still an emotion he had only had briefly. Over the course of it returning to his current state of mind he had taken the time to process it. 

A self test of sorts. What was it exactly that drew him to her? She wasn't smart, physically speaking he didn't care about looks, there was really no immediate draw to her honestly. He tolerated her time in the infirmary when she was there and other than that...She was just mentally strange. Her personality was different as well- simply something he'd like to dissect and see how certain things fired in her brain. Reactions to different sorts of stimuli...

Perhaps it was her interesting reactions that pulled him in? No, it couldn't have gone that far...

Long since he had settled on the fact that the only reason he had developed emotions for Hiyoko was due to the mere-exposure effect. She had been around so often she had become familiar to him and he had grown used to her being there. Her constant presence had faded from a minor annoyance to an interesting subject and finally to something he almost looked forward to. To watch her and the world interact, to trade off with stimulating...It was intriguing.

However the fascination he had been taken over by must come to an end. Emotions made beings react in strange, strange ways...Especially one as foreign and horrific as love. There were many tales of love bringing those who felt it to their ends, their demise- an ending worth weeping for. It drove many mad, made bridges burn and in extreme cases could even bring about a war..The lost opportunities that occurred when one continued to love and act upon it were too great. He couldn't risk such himself. Not for such a trivial emotion inflicted upon him by someone so foolish.

And so his own love would drive him to force a drastic end. Not for him, no, no. For the object that had drawn love out from it's slumber deep within his subconscious.

Hiyoko Tousaka's end. Tragic as it was, she had to be removed. He did only have room for one love in his life and that, of course, was research. 

Certainly he would preserve some parts for his own pleasure, however. Her beautiful eyes, to start, and he couldn't let her body go unexamined. To thoroughly and intimately know her inside and out through examination was too tempting an option for him to pass up. It would such a shame to let such a wonderful specimen go to waste.

~

 

Hiyoko was her usual unruly and undisciplined self when she arrived for her infirmary duties. For a moment Shuu wandered if she expect anything at all or if she thought it was just a regular day. Maybe she would have- had she not noticed the feel of the air and the mess he'd left on purpose. 

Bright red painted the stark white sheets, staining the linens with a brilliantly vibrant color. So deep and pure, untouched by impurities. It was truly a work of art all it's own, an act of mother nature herself, it's raw splendor enticing. Gifted to this world from the beauty of science, a mere glimpse into a world of perfection. If he would permit himself the pleasure of the satisfying sight, Shuu could admire the sight for hours upon hours. How he would enjoy the action of documenting the shine and color as it faded, the consistency- to compare it to other samples he'd previously researched- it would be interesting to see how it fared amongst the others. How one person cared for themselves in a different way than another would, truly the results could vary and create a glorious documentation. 

The color itself was physically appealing, it was the one color Shuu could see anymore and although he might be biased, he had to say it's splendid sheen and pigment was a sight for sore eyes. A mark of excellence among the norm, it's beauty forever fleeting as it dried.

Ah yes...Blood was only beautiful so long as it was fresh. When it dries it is no longer the brilliant red but a dead brown, hard and foul. And fairly easy to clean with the proper products, which opened up a door for another opportunity to see the brilliant color once more.

Such as now, the start of such an opportunity. Hiyoko was frozen beneath Shuu's fingertips as they trailed down her face. Her eyes were wide, the consternation in her iris' making them shimmer. Tears mixed into her gaze as she gaped, her mouth open and prepared to speak- but the trepidation of the consequences silenced her voice before it could sound.

“Shhhh.” Shuu whispered softly, his eyes watching her face. “Don't make a sound. It would better suit you to remain silent, Miss Tousaka.” 

She quivered in fear, her body reacting beautifully to the situation. There was no better reaction he could have theorized, no better way to imagine this exact moment. Breaths away from her last moment alive, her spirit shaken with fright. 

Yes. It was exquisite to see her like this. 

Such a rare opportunity. 

 

Holding her to him, Shuu smirked and gave a small sigh. The breath passed his smooth lips gently and released into the room, the silence meeting his ears simply delightful. Yes, silence. It was only befitting that a lifetime of her noise should end like this. 

“Miss Tousaka- I'm going to call you Hiyoko, alright? It's only fitting that I shall address you by your name in your last moments. We are close, are we not? The intimacy of using your name..Does it make your heartbeat quicken? I wonder...” Shuu breathed and brought one hand down to her chest, over her heart.

Beneath his fingers was a strong, rapid beat. It drummed through her torso, echoing in her bloodstream- such a healthy, strong rhythm. It was admirable. With her state of fear, the beat intensified, tragically captivating Shuu's interest. It was the song of her body, the symphony of her life...

And Shuu would make her play it until the very end. 

“Ahh, there it is..” he whispered, flicking his gaze up to hers with a wicked grin. “The enchanting rhythmical beating of your heart is an astounding thing to witness, Hiyoko. I'm exhilarated to be able to provoke such a reaction from you. To have your body respond to my words,” he breathed and bent his head so his lips were brushing against her ear as he spoke, “To have you writhing beneath my hands is too tempting to resist. You're a dream amongst the sharks..Prey in the hands of a hunter.”

Pulling himself away from here to watch her react, Shuu couldn't help but grin devilishly. Hiyoko's lip quivered as he ran his forefinger over them, shushing the whimpers that had begun to crawl out of her throat.

“You have feelings for me, do you not? I'm sure you do, you must. Marching in this room day after day even when you knew this is how it would end. You have met the end of this road, you have chased after death's allure most diligently, Hiyoko..But I won't let your earnest feelings for me go unacknowledged. No, you've been much too assertive and constantly demanding of my attentions for me to simply cast it aside without a second thought. But first, your health. You look rather pale, Hiyoko. Why don't you lay down?” he asked and directed her toward the blood soaked bed. 

Pressing her down on it, the blood staining her clothing, Shuu simpered down at Hiyoko, his eyes lit with a sickening enjoyment. 

“Oh yes...That suits you well.” Shuu assured contently, his eyes sweeping down her body as the blood painted on her skin and hair. “Blood red looks marvelous on you, Hiyoko. Your striking features mixed with such a color truly gives you a prepossessing appearance. Simply perfection in the most muddled of senses.”

Stepping closer to her, Shuu trailed his fingers up from her knee to her stomach, his eyes following his hand as it caressed her body lightly. His lips twitched as he repressed a laugh, slowly dragging his gaze further up to her face as tears leaked from her eyes.

“Ahh, yes.” Shuu 'tsked' and frowned slightly as his hand moved to wipe away her salty secretions, lifting his hand to his face to examine them closer. Parting his lips so his tongue could sweep across his fingers and collect the tears, Shuu looked down at Hiyoko as he tasted the liquid of her fear. “Delicious. I shall collect more for a scientific take on such events- but you truly are an admirable specimen.. Even I've come to love you..And that is where our problems lay.” with a sigh, Shuu turned from Hiyoko and the infirmary bed toward a cart with various knives and tools waiting for him to pick up. 

He grasped one in his hands as he spoke, holding it up to the light with interest. It was quite a heavy knife- one of his favorites, to be more clear- a cleaver knife. Typically one would find such in a kitchen but here in the infirmary it was quite the useful tool. Especially when conducting experiments and dissecting specimens or dismembering students. 

Like Hiyoko. 

“I'll make it quick, don't worry. I have no ill wishes towards you. My interest in your pain is simply scientific, you see, but I shall spare you mercifully. While it may put a stunt on my research, you do deserve a swift death for all you have helped me with. Disposing of evidence and what not- ah, you do recall that ID card, do you not? Don't worry, it was discarded of properly.” Shuu assured and glanced back to Hiyoko as he set the cleaver back down and picked up a syringe. 

It hadn't been filled yet, so Shuu busied himself with pulling out a bottle of medicine and filling the syringe with it as he continued on with his words.

“Now then, what I had mentioned before.. About my loving you. It is problematic in the sense that I am afraid that I desire a more intellectual individual for my life companion. But it would be cruel to ignore your earnestness. And so I put much thought into how I might reward you. Just cutting you up would be a terrible pity... and I think I want to keep you by my side. Forever.” he spared one glance back toward her with a smirk. “You see, it is love that has driven me here. This is the very horror of our love, Hiyoko. I feel I have no other choice but to keep some small part of you beside me and yet I cannot have you here in full. And so, this is what I decided: I shall preserve only your head. It will be easily stored. Of course, I can't let such a rare sample slip by, so I will remove your brain.”

Shuu turned toward Hiyoko with the syringe in hand, carefully turning over her arm so he could prick a vein with the needle and slowly push the contents into her body. “From the neck down, I shall cut you up and study you thoroughly. Don't worry, you won't go to waste. I will make sure to examine your insides most... intimately.” 

His lips twitch once more as his grin widens. 

“After all,” he breathes, “Love makes us do crazy things, doesn't it? Here it has brought you to the doorstep of death, delivered you into the hands of fate as life casts you away..It's truly an interesting subject. I will have to do a study on it at a later point when I have more time. It seems worth while.” he noted as the last of the liquid was injected into her veins. 

“What...” she asks hoarsely, her eyes darting to her arm. “Was..”

“Oh, this?” Shuu asks as he holds up the syringe before throwing it away. “Nothing for you to worry about. It won't matter much in a few minutes anyways..Just a strand of a virus I've created. If it kills you it shall stop every bodily function and all activity in your body. Very much leaving you frozen from the inside out. It would preserve your insides and leave everything perfect for examining. In a sense you shall die knowing the best years of your life will be well remembered and studied. I look forward to it.” 

Turning back to the cart, Shuu sets down the syringe and picks up the cleaver once more, holding it in his hands as he held it firmly. He faced Hiyoko once more with his grin melting into a smirk once more, his eyes narrowing in on her. “I have felt love for you, Hiyoko. And so, as is expected with the horrors of love, I have no choice but to rid myself of you. You will make a perfect opportunity for better research, so do not think your lived in vain. Your purpose is only lived after you pass.” Shuu let out a snort of a laugh as he raised the cleaver above his head.

 

Hiyoko was too scared to speak. As the cleaver came crushing down toward her body in slow motion, she met his eyes.

Ryouta was right. He had been right all along. His paranoia wasn't just him being ridiculous- he was right... 

And she had ignored him. 

But that wasn't on her mind right then. No, no. 

 

Only one thing crossed her mind. One train of thought in her final moments. 

And as she died, the words left her lips.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more,
> 
> Hatoful characters belong to Mao Hato. 
> 
> I own the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Hiyoko :c I feel bad for killing her.
> 
> But for this I mixed his ending with the BBL ending. Sort of. It's like a BBL AU where Shuu kills Hiyoko instead himself instead of killing her through Ryouta. Yeah. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to correct any mistakes made if they come to attention.

**Author's Note:**

> All Hatoful Boyfriend characters belong to Mao Hato. 
> 
> Story inspired by the song; 'The Horror Of Our Love' by Ludo.   
> Song title and song belongs to them so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Uncreative title is uncreative.
> 
> Poor Ryouta, worried about his best friend. For a good reason too. I wonder if she'll listen to him?
> 
> Guess we'll find out :0
> 
> This will probably end up with more than one story.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this!


End file.
